


Summer’s Out of Reach

by Inell



Series: Teeny Fic Challenge [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angry Stiles Stilinski, Breaking Up & Making Up, F/M, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: It’s just supposed to be a summer fling. Nothing serious. Too bad no one bothered to tell their hearts not to get involved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: Would Stiles/Erica/Boyd interest you for the Teeny Fics?
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, Nonnie! Teeny Fic #28
> 
> A little voice inside my head said, "Don't look back. You can never look back"  
> I thought I knew what love was  
> What did I know?  
> Those days are gone forever  
> I should just let them go
> 
> Boys of Summer by Don Henley

 

It’s the second week of school, and everything sucks.

Classes are boring, teachers are uptight, lunch is tense in the cafeteria, and Erica’s really starting to consider just dropping out to get her GED. She doesn’t give a shit about diplomas anyway, and she can still go to college with a GED, so she doesn’t understand why she’s stuck for another two years in this miserable high school existence. Hell, she doesn’t even really know what she wants to do with her life, _if_ she even lives long enough to care.

Maybe that’s why she’s been so restless since school started. It feels like everything changed, and there’s some stupid pack of alphas hanging around giving Derek fits, and Jackson’s being a whiny bitch because of the whole kanima possession thing, Lydia’s ignoring the pack, Allison’s trying to make amends but Erica’s planning to make her work for it, there’s a crazy uncle Peter running around now that sort of creeps her out because she catches him looking at Stiles in a very _wrong_ way, and Isaac’s still stuck up Scott’s ass because he’s angry that she and Boyd left Derek. It’s stupid, really, considering they didn’t even get very far. And they’d planned to come back. They were just tired and pissed off and needed Derek to _know_ he couldn’t get away with all that shit.

Thinking about Stiles is a really bad idea, especially in connection with Uncle Zombie. Her inner wolf doesn’t like _anyone_ looking at Stiles like he’s a tasty treat because he’s hers. Hers and Boyd’s. Only not so much now that school’s started because they’d started their summer sex thing as an experimentation, a way to let out some aggression and ease tension, a way for her and Boyd to sort of pay Stiles back for everything that happened in that basement with Gerard. Only not in a skeevy way like it sounds. Payback because they really _saw_ him that night, realized his loyalty was something to cherish, noticed things everyone else always ignores.

And the summer had been amazing. In between alpha pack bullshit, there had been sleepovers and sex and video game marathons and more sex and pillow forts and even more sex. Stiles is fucking insatiable, it turns out, and she’s glad she had Boyd to help appease his sexual appetite. He obviously isn’t just joking around when he talks about getting off several times a day, and she can understand because if she had a cock like his, she wouldn’t be able to keep her hands off of it, either.

“You smell sad,” Boyd murmurs, nudging her with his arm. “What are you thinking about?”

“Stiles,” she admits, glancing at him to see his reaction. It’s what she expects, a wry smile and a flash of melancholy before he’s got the usual stoic look on his face that makes their pack so annoyed because they can’t read him.

“You shouldn’t,” he says quietly. “He’s still angry and bitter. I’ve got English with him, with that new teacher? And he spends half the period just glaring at me and the other half looking depressed.”

“Ugh. She gives me the creeps. I don’t know why, but my intuition says she’s dangerous,” Erica declares. “Anyway, he’s got a right to be angry. We didn’t handle the end of things very well at all.”

“No, we didn’t,” Boyd agrees, pressing his mouth against her hair. “But if we hadn’t done it the way we did, we never would have gone through with it.”

“Would that have been so horrible?” Erica has been wanting to ask Boyd that for weeks, but she’s not had the nerve. It isn’t fear so much as uncertainty.

“I don’t know.” Boyd strokes her upper arms with his hands, and she wiggles over, climbing onto his lap and leaning against his chest. They’ve been eating lunch outside under one of the trees, giving Stiles space because they know he’d refuse to eat with the pack if they were there. It’s the least they can do when they’ve got each other but Stiles has no one.

Erica sighs and looks at the wispy clouds in the sky. She remembers a warm afternoon in July when they’d been lying on a blanket, naked and sweaty, release drying on them as they’d pressed together in a pile. Stiles pointing out shapes in the cloud to them, Boyd laughing as she kept arguing about the shapes with Stiles and then lazy kissing that had turned into making out for hours.

“I miss him.” Erica listens closely to Boyd’s heartbeat, hearing his soft hiss of breath as he inhales sharply, the beat of his heart racing a little faster, and she knows he misses Stiles, too. Boyd hadn’t cared to put any kind of label on what they had, hadn’t been intent on it being temporary at all, hadn’t insisted it just be some summer romance that ended when school started.

No, that had been all her because she didn’t want complications. Didn’t want to have people at school looking at her like she was some slut because she had two boyfriends. Didn’t want to explain to her family that she never got over her crush on Stiles but also has Boyd now so they could just deal with it. Didn’t want the pack judging them more than they already did when they smelled sex on them during meetings. Didn’t want to fight her alpha over Stiles, because she’s not stupid and she’s seen the way Derek’s gaze follows Stiles whenever he isn’t paying attention.

“I’m sure it’ll get better,” Boyd says finally, hugging her against his chest. She feels his lips press against the skin beneath her ear, and she feels a sudden rush of guilt. She made all the decision for them, set the timeline, declared it over the day before school started, and she never really thought about how Boyd or Stiles felt about it. She’s been so selfish, and she probably deserves to feel this way now, but her boys don’t.

“Do you miss him?” she asks, turning her head and looking up at Boyd. “Do you want him back?”

Boyd looks at her for a long, silent moment. Finally, he whispers, “Yeah. I do.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She shifts around so she’s now on her knees between his spread legs. The rocks on the ground are digging into her knee, but she doesn’t care. “Or did you?”

“I tried.” Boyd reaches out to stroke her face. “I understand that you don’t want to get hurt. I know us loving him makes this a lot messier. I’m happy just being with you if that’s what works for us, Erica.”

“It’s not working, though.” Erica kisses his palm and smiles slightly. “Is it? Don’t just agree with me to appease me, Boyd. You’ve got a stake in this, too. What do you want?”

“I want you both.” Boyd shrugs. “I’ve never cared what people think, but I’ve always been invisible, so it’s not like they said anything about me anyway.”

“Alright.” Erica leans in and kisses him. When she pulls back, she feels determined. “We can’t go back to what we had this summer, and he’s totally going to make us grovel because we hurt him, but I think we should go for it.”

“I can grovel,” Boyd says, arching a brow. “But you need to be sure. We can’t start this ball rolling then try to stop it halfway.”

“Derek’ll probably be pissed, but I don’t care. It’s not like he’s ever going to make a move, especially not until Stiles is legal, so why can’t we have him now?” Erica’s smile is stronger now, confident, and prepared to fight for what they want. “Are you ready to seduce our boy, again?”

“Yeah.” Boyd slowly smiles. “I’m ready. Let’s finish lunch first, though.”

Erica laughs, kissing him lightly before she picks up her apple. “Fine. Lunch first then seduction.”


End file.
